


The Fall

by SleepySapphire



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider 555
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Gaslighting, Homophobia, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strangulation, content warning for kusaka LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySapphire/pseuds/SleepySapphire
Summary: Home alone for the night, Takumi's relaxed evening is ruined when Kusaka shows up.Things become a mess when, true to his character, Kusaka soon makes a complete ass of himself.
Relationships: Inui Takumi/Kiba Yuuji, Inui Takumi/Kusaka Masato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Fall

When Takumi had finally pulled his tired, aching body from the lukewarm bath he had spent the last twenty minutes resting in, he had wandered out into the kitchen to find a little note left by Keitarou pinned to the refrigerator.

_ Takkun! A customer had an emergency, so I've taken some supplies and gone to Saitama. I should be back in a few hours. (o^▽ ^o) _

_ -Keitarou _

Takumi stared down at the note for several moments, knowing better than to let himself be stunned by disbelief. It… certainly was a Keitarou thing to do. 

But now Takumi was home alone, and fucking bored. And it was after 9PM on a Tuesday! Who needed their laundry be done so badly that they needed to call a specific dry cleaners stationed two hours away? Takumi pulled open the refrigerator and grabbed for a large bottle of yuzu flavored tea, making a mental note to text Keitarou to charge the customer for gas money. 

Seriously,  _ two hours away _ ? 

Not that Keitaro’s dedication to his dream wasn't admirable, but there was a point where dedicated became ridiculous. 

Pushing the door closed with his hip, Takumi placed the bottle on the counter and reached up to the cupboard for a glass before he turned to the little kitchen table and snatched up his phone, checking for any messages that may have been left. 

_ 2 from Kiba  _

_ 4 from Mari _

_ 1 from Kaidou ( _ ???)

Takumi opened the message from Kaidou first, and was not surprised to see an array of horribly misspelled words and text slang Takumi could barely comprehend. He would probably ask Mari or Keitarou about it later. 

Deciding to ignore that, he moved on to the messages from Mari, holding the phone with one hand while he slowly undid the lid of the tea with his other and began to pour the citrusy drink into the tall glass he had taken out for himself. 

A few photos popped up from within the messages, followed by a few messages Mari had written to explain. One was of her sitting beside a few other girls in matching floral yukata, and another was of some fancy kaiseki dinner, most likely provided by the staff at the onsen they were staying at. Takumi wasn’t sure who they were, but if he had to guess, they probably belonged to the hair salon Mari worked at. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the tea beginning to spill over. 

“Shit!” He yanked the bottle up, nearly dropping the phone in his rush to put it down and grab for a dish towel to stop the spilled liquid from dripping off the counter top. 

After mopping up the small puddle that had collected around the glass, he carefully raised it up to take a sip and then capped the bottle, turning back to the refrigerator to put it away. Reaching out for his glass, he carefully took it up, about to turn to the table to sit down when he came almost face to face with Kusaka. 

Takumi stepped back in surprise, lucky that he hadn’t jumped or made any embarrassing noises. He glared, quickly calming his thundering heart. Of course he didn’t want to admit that Kusaka of all people had startled him. 

“What? You could have at least said something when you got back.” Kusaka’s face twisted into a silent snarl but he said nothing and only turned, moving to sit at his usual spot at the table. Takumi grimaced, unable to miss the heavy scent of alcohol that practically wafted around the other man. 

“Hey… you smell awful. Were you out drinking?” Takumi frowned, unsure of what to do. He didn’t even know Kusaka drank. 

“Mind yer own business.” Kusaka huffed, leaning forward on the table with both arms folded in front of him. Takumi scowled, but didn’t say anything further and took a seat at the table across from him, finally able to take a drink from the glass. It was cool and refreshing after steeping in the hot waters of the tub for so long. 

An awkward silence seemed to settle over the kitchen for several moments before Kusaka suddenly looked up, eyes narrowed. 

“Where’s Mari?” 

Of course. 

Trust Kusaka to not know how to talk about anything other than Mari. Although Takumi didn’t especially want to talk to him to begin with.

“How should I know? Do I Look like her keeper to you?” Kusaka could fret and whine all he wanted, it wasn’t his business what she did. Ugh, he really smelled… 

Then, Kusaka’s hand slammed down onto the table. Takumi didn’t startle, though, and just glared at him again. 

“You know, Inui, for a lapdog you’re pretty useless. And a terrible liar, I saw you texting her a few minutes ago.” His words were slurred from inebriation, and Takumi resisted the urge to bash him upside the head. It wouldn’t be right for Keitarou to come home and find that his friends had been fighting, so he was going to let it slide.. For now. 

“So you’re spying on me?” He crossed his arms, feeling somewhat like his space had been invaded. How long had Kusaka been standing there without his knowledge? More importantly, how come he hadn’t realized Kusaka had been there? 

Kusaka only smirked and said nothing, and Takumi heaved an annoyed sigh, throwing his arms to his side as he gave in. 

“Not that it’s your business, but she’s on a trip. Maybe you’d know that if you hadn’t been out doing whatever the hell it was you’ve been up to all day.” Drinking, fighting, being a general menace to society, probably. 

A strange look flashed through Kusaka’s eyes and he reached forward, grabbing the front of Takumi’s loose shirt to yank him forward. Cold tea spilled over Takumi’s hand and wrist, and he grimaced as Kusaka’s hand clenched. 

“Hey..! Watch it, you--”

“How am I supposed to know what she does and where she goes? Even though you’re an Orphenoch, she never shuts up about you and only ever texts you! She hasn’t even replied to my messages all day!” The veins in his hand were popping from how hard he was holding onto Takumi’s shirt, and Takumi reached up, trying to pry himself free. 

“So how is that my problem?!” Maybe if he weren’t so blatantly lusting after her, she wouldn’t ignore him. 

How many times had Mari asked Takumi to be there by her side while Kusaka was around? He knew she was uncomfortable with his presence, but for the sake of their friendship and the fact that they needed to fight together, she never said or did anything. It was disgusting, though, how Takumi could smell Kusaka’s arousal whenever he even got near her. Even now, Kusaka reeked of both alcohol and the distinct tang of sexual hormones. Takumi scrunched his nose and tore Kusaka’s hand from his shirt. 

Surprise flashed through Kusaka’s eyes at the sudden action, and he ripped his arm free from Takumi’s hand and leaned back, throwing his arm over the back of his chair. Silence fell over them again, and Takumi stood, grabbing for the towel he had used earlier so he could clean up the spill on the table. 

He could feel Kusaka’s eyes on him. 

What was he thinking? 

Takumi had a mind to beat him senseless; maybe he wouldn’t remember it the next morning. 

Standing in front of the sink, he washed his hands and squeezed the towel free of tea and water, hanging it over the sink partition to dry. 

“Hey. Make some tea while you’re up.” He said, suddenly, and then stretched out his legs, acting as though he owned the place. Takumi shook the rest of the water droplets off his hands and turned around, his arms crossing. 

“Why should I?” He leaned against the sink, eyes landing on Kusaka again. 

Perhaps he should just finish his drink and leave; Let Kusaka stew in his own loneliness, it wasn’t as though either of them liked each other. Kusaka huffed, his head falling back for a few moments before he sat up straight. 

“You’re already up, you might as well make yourself useful if you’re going to stay.” Oh, this was infuriating. However, Kusaka had clearly drank more than he could handle, and Takumi didn’t want to have to explain to Keitarou why his house had burned down if Kusaka happened to forget to turn off the gas stove when the kettle went off. He growled, and turned, flinging open one of the cupboards in search of some tea. Maybe something with some fucking chamomile to put Kusaka’s cranky, unpleasant ass to sleep.

An amused hum came from Kusaka and he leaned forward, eyes still on Takumi as he took down a container of tea and went to fill the kettle. For all Kusaka’s skills and intelligence, was his shitty personality really worth keeping him around? 

After filling the kettle with a decent amount of water, he placed it on the stove and flicked the crank, watching as the little flames sparked to life under the coils. 

“You know, if you weren’t so unsociable and ugly, you probably wouldn’t make too bad of a woman with how domestic you behave.” Takumi felt his cheeks heat up and he spun around, the container of tea clutched in one hand as he fought with himself to not chuck it at Kusaka. 

“Yeah? Is there a reason you keep watching me so damn closely? Sorry, Kusaka, but I’m not interested.” Takumi scoffed, about to turn away before Kusaka sat up straight, his palms smacking against the table as he forced out a laugh. Takumi flinched, confused at the sudden aggression. 

“Don’t make me fucking laugh, Inui. Why would a man be into another man, let alone one that was an Orphenoch. Just looking at you makes me feel sick! The only reason I’m keeping an eye on you is because you can’t be trusted. Not to fight for us, and especially not to be left alone with Mari!” Takumi swallowed, Kusaka’s harsh words ringing through his ears. It wasn’t that they hurt, but the implication that he couldn’t be trusted with one of his best friends-- 

“Or don’t tell me you’re into men as well as being an Orphenoch? I suppose if the glove fits the hand-- or in this case, paw.” He laughed, and it was loud and obnoxious. 

Takumi really hated drunks.

He was finished with this shit, though. The second the kettle went off, he was turning the stove off and leaving. Kusaka could make his own fucking tea, Takumi wasn’t going to stand around and serve him. 

“Hn. You’re awfully quiet now. What, did bringing up queer Orphenochs remind you of Kiba?” He smirked, and Takumi grit his teeth. 

Why bring Kiba into it? 

“Why don’t you mind your own business?! What does he have to do with anything?” Takumi had been so prepared for a nice, quiet evening, and now-- 

“Oh, please. Like none of us don’t notice how you freaks look at each other. It’s disgusting.” Takumi wasn’t just offended for himself now, but for Kiba as well. He growled, slamming the container down to the counter top next to him. Anger was starting to manifest, horrible and clawing away at his core. 

“I said leave him out of this, Kusaka!” Takumi snarled, about to step towards the table when Kusaka suddenly shot up. 

“Or what? What are you going to do if I keep bad mouthing your disgusting boyfriend, Inui-kun? Are you going to go cry to him about it?” Unsteady on his feet, Kusaka stepped around the table and began to approach, suddenly snatching Takumi by the front of his shirt again before he shoved Takumi against the counter, following up with a punch that landed harsh against his cheek. 

Takumi’s head snapped to one side from the impact and he stared, mind blank for a moment before he growled and turned to look back up to Kusaka. He grabbed for Kusaka’s wrist and was shoved against the counter again. 

“Let go.” His jaw ached, and he could tell from the metallic numbness inside his mouth that he had bitten his cheek. Kusaka only smirked, eyes flickering with undetectable thoughts, and walled Takumi in by slamming his other hand to the cabinet door above his head. 

“No. I want to know what the fuck they see in you. Why no matter how badly you screw up, even the fact that you’re a monster can’t keep them all from gushing about their beloved _Takkun_.” Kusaka spat out the nick and the awful stench of alcohol wafted from his breath, worsened by Takumi’s heightened sense of smell. 

“It can’t be your personality or your appearance, so why--” Kusaka paused abruptly, his angered breath falling heavily from his lips. Takumi clenched his wrist tight, thumb digging into a pressure point to loosen his grip. 

“I said, let go, Kusaka. Back away, and we’ll pretend this never happened. For Mari’s sake.” And Takumi’s. All he wanted was to leave and go to bed. 

His words didn’t seem to register to Kusaka, though, and instead Kusaka yanked him away from the counter and delivered another heavy handed blow to his face, this time the other side. It was followed up with another harsh hit which sent Takumi crashing back into the counter. He pushed himself up, unable to get a word out as Kusaka was suddenly on him, twisting one of Takumi’s arms behind his back as he shoved him down against the counter top. Kusaka pressed against Takumi, and Takumi could feel something hard poking against his ass from their position. He turned his head back to look at Kusaka, anger mingling with disgust as a rather fat glob of blood dripped from his nose, turning into a steady line that ran down his lips and chin. 

“Kusaka! I don’t know what the fuck you think you’re doing, but get off!” He pushed against Kusaka, trying to get him off, but was held down firm as Kusaka further twisted his arm, the strain causing a small pop to jolt through his muscles. He grit his teeth, body tensing as waves of pain shot through his shoulder. He cursed. 

Had Kusaka just dislocated his fucking arm? 

“How many times have you and Kiba done it, Inui? All those times you two run off alone together? It must have been dozens in the last week alone!” Kusaka’s entire weight was on him, lips close to his ear. Takumi struggled, trying to kick him off, but he remained pinned to the counter. A small groan of pain caught in his clenched teeth and he raised his head, free arm stretched out on the counter and trying to feel around for anything he could use as a weapon that wouldn’t kill Kusaka. Then, he noticed his phone laying a foot or so away. It was too far, but still he reached.

“None! I don’t know what the fuck your problem is, why are you so hung up on this shit?! Get off!!” Takumi didn’t want to transform over something like this; he couldn’t risk killing Kusaka or destroying Keitarou’s house over something so fucking stupid. Still. This was entirely uncalled for. He tried to push against the counter, but one of Kusaka’s arms was squeezing between the counter and his waist, and Takumi could feel fingers roughly tugging on the loose knot that held his pajama bottoms up. 

“No, no, Inui- _ chan _ , I want to know how Kiba feels when he shoves that disgusting horseman cock of his up your ass!” Confused, uncertain panic suddenly flooded through him. 

Kusaka wasn’t serious-- He couldn’t seriously planning to do something like that. He wouldn’t!

The pants fell to his ankles, and Kusaka’s hand went straight to tearing down his underwear next. 

Takumi flailed against Kusaka, his movements only making him bump against the Kusaka’s terrible erection even more. 

“Kusaka! Kusaka, stop!” Kusaka only laughed, his hold on Takumi’s arm as tight as ever as he used his free hand to fiddle around behind Takumi for a moment before something throbbing and hot was pressing between his cheeks without notice. It was then, as he heard Kusaka spitting behind him, that he decided he needed to transform. He needed to transform and get away, get away from Kusaka, that sick fuck, before be could--

Takumi gasped in pain as he felt Kusaka ram into him in one swift movement. 

It hurt.

It hurt so, so, so much. 

There was a heavy whistling his ears. Was that the tea kettle? Takumi could barely register it over Kusaka’s pleased groans. He could feel his vocal chords working, but couldn’t register any sounds he might have been making. 

“K-kusaka..! Kusaka, fuck, p-- STOP!” Finally, finally he was able to force the words out of his mouth. Kusaka only grunted in response, snapping his hips against Takumi has he panted over him. Every movement felt like fire burning through him. He cried out, his hand flexing uselessly in the direction of his phone for a moment before Kusaka’s own hand came down and snatched it up, locking their fingers together tight. Takumi twitched in revulsion, but that was the last thing he could properly care to focus on. 

Above him, Kusaka’s chin dropped onto his head and he breathed in deep, Mari’s name a slurred groan on his lips as he shifted in and out of Takumi. 

“Mari.. Mari… fuck…” His hand tightened around Takumi’s, nails digging into Takumi’s palms. He released his arm, and although the relief was sweet, Kusaka’s arm wrapped right around his waist to ensure Takumi stayed put. Takumi’s arm dropped forward, limp, and he weakly raised it up to Kusaka’s arm in an attempt to pry it off while the other man continued to thrust, Mari’s name still falling pathetically from his lips. It was nauseating. 

Why couldn’t he fight Kusaka off? 

Tears stung in the corners of Takumi’s eyes, both from pain both mental and physical, and Takumi gave in, his fingers gripping loosely at Kusaka’s arm while he let Kusaka have his way. 

It was always that way between them, in the end. 

Kusaka, no matter what he did, would always win over him, either by pure luck or force.

How the fuck was he supposed to go on living under the same roof as Kusaka after this? 

How was he supposed to even fight beside him? 

Takumi stared down to the counter top under him, reality shifting in and out as Kusaka’s uneven grunts fluctuated from close to far. 

It wasn’t as though he could just tell anyone. They had bigger threats to worry about, there was the Orphenoch, there was members Lucky Clover they always had to watch out for. How often had Takumi and Kusaka had to work together for Keitarou outside of fighting? 

How was he supposed to keep living like none of this had ever happened! Like he hadn’t just listened to Kusaka crying for Mari, _a child_ , while he committed rape. 

It was all too much. 

Takumi felt his cheeks heating up as tears trickled down his bruised cheeks. 

Overhead, Kusaka’s rhythm suddenly halted, and Takumi felt something hot burn its way into him as Kusaka moaned loudly, clinging to Takumi as he came inside him. 

Kusaka was panting, sweat dripping down his flushed face, and Takumi honestly felt like he could die. Then, Kusaka cursed, shoving away from Takumi in what Takumi had to guess was horror, even though Takumi was the horrified one. Several hot trails of fluid dribbled down between his thighs, and for the sake of his own sanity he tried not to think of it.

“Fuck! I-- Shit.“ Before Takumi could blink, hands closed around his throat, and Kusaka was choking him in a fit of rage. 

“You..! This is all your fault! I’m not fucking gay, I’m not.” Kusaka was starting to ramble to himself, but Takumi was tired and couldn’t breathe or care, really. 

Should he just let Kusaka kill him? 

But what about Mari? 

Keitarou? 

He had wanted to get closer to Kiba, too… There was just something about the other man that put Takumi at ease, no matter how much they fought. 

His vision was growing spotted when the weight was suddenly thrown off him, a massive foot having collided into Kusaka’s face. Without the support of Kusaka forcing him against the counter top, Takumi fell to his knees, coughing hard as his lungs pulled in deeply desired air. He raised the hand of his uninjured arm to his neck, forcing his eyes open just in time to see Kusaka’s head, held tight by a large silver hand, get smashed into the edge of the opposing counter. 

Again.

And again.

And again, well after his skull had caved in and one of his eyes had been squished against the counter top corner. 

Takumi stared, in too much shock to really comprehend what had happened, but then the tall white figure was downsizing drastically, approaching with one bloodied hand, Kusaka's body slumped against the cabinets on the floor.

Yuuji pulled his jacket off and draped it over Takumi’s shoulders before he crouched down next to him and reached out, placing a bloody hand to his cheek. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Takumi’s forehead before pulling away.

“Humans… there really is no place for them in this world anymore, isn’t there.” Takumi wanted to disagree; What was going on? 

“K-kiba… You.. what did you just…” Despite his position on the floor, Yuuji somehow managed to tug up Takumi’s pants before he pulled Takumi into his arms and stood. 

Takumi was too exhausted, in too much shock, to protest. His eyes lingered on Kusaka’s body. 

His dick was still hanging out, making the gory scene almost comedic if it weren’t so real and hadn’t just been caused by Yuuji Kiba of all people. 

“Kiba.. stop.. Please, we can’t just.. You just..” Takumi’s legs were swept out from under him. How was Kiba able to lift him so easily? He wanted to feel comforted by it, but how was he supposed to after what he had just witnessed Yuuji do? 

“Shh, Inui-kun. It’s alright, now. I’ll take care of you, so please rest.” Cool night air hit them as they stepped out, and Takumi found himself being placed in the back seat of Yuuji’s car. The door was closed, and a moment later the engine started up and they were pulling away. 

Takumi was confused. 

Confused and upset and exhausted. 

He closed his eyes, deciding against his better judgement to let Yuuji be the one in charge for now. 

He could trust Yuuji. 

They were friends, right? 

But wait, Keitarou was sure to be home soon… 

Keitarou…

Awareness faded, and Takumi found himself falling asleep to the hum of the car engine and feel of wheels pushing them along the paved road below. 

* * *

When Takumi woke up, he was partially submerged in warm waters and rested against something soft and firm. The feeling of cloth swept over his thigh gently, up and down and up and down washing him with care. He opened his eyes, noticing there was an arm wrapped around his bare midsection. The rest of him was equally as nude, but that was to be expected when bathing. 

Except, Takumi wasn’t really sure why he was in the bath in the first place.

He wasn’t even really sure who’s tub this was to begin with. 

He tensed as the hand holding the cloth went in a little further than he appreciated, and snatched the wrist that guided it in one hand, his nails digging in. 

“Inui-kun?” Takumi froze. Yuuji’s voice came from behind. 

It was then that he realized that the soft firmness he had been resting against had been Yuuji, as seen by the fact that his legs were resting between another pair. He sat up, cheeks heating up with embarrassment, and then winced as his backside throbbed violently.

“K-kiba! Where are we- Why are--” Why was Yuuji bathing him? 

He tried to turn, wanting to face Yuuji. Yuuji’s arm remained firmly around him, however, and Takumi felt a strange anxiety begin to grow inside him. 

“You’d don’t remember? It’s alright, Inui-kun. I was just cleaning you up; I’m sorry I didn’t arrive sooner.” Yuuji set the cloth aside for a moment and raised his hand, pushing Takumi to rest against him once more. Takumi didn’t like it, but complied, mostly because the hot water made his bones feel like jelly. 

“I already had your arm fixed, but it still probably isn’t fully healed.” Yuuji picked up the cloth again to resume cleaning and Takumi looked down to his arm that had been injured. 

The one that Kusaka had twisted until dislocation. 

Vivid memories began to pile into his mind, one by one, and Takumi raised a hand to his face, beginning to shake a little. 

“Inui-kun?” Takumi was shifted as Yuuji sat up a little and abandoned the cloth. 

“It’s nothing...” He spoke, quietly. He really didn’t want to think about it. Yuuji’s other arm wrapped around Takumi and held him close, his chin resting against Takumi’s shoulder for several moments. 

“It will all be alright, Inui-kun. You don’t have to think about that disgusting human anymore, you’re safe now.” Yuuji’s words were soft next to his ear, and Takumi shivered despite the heat. Yuuji had said he was cleaning him, which was fine and well, but why were they both naked and in the same tub? 

“.. Stop talking like that. And let go of me, I can wash myself.” Takumi grabbed for Yuuji’s arm to pull himself free, but the other male remained still against him. 

“Kiba..” Takumi tried to make his voice firm, but all the screaming had made him hoarse. Against his shoulder he felt Yuuji shake his head, and instead he took the cloth and began to reach down between Takumi’s legs. Takumi jerked against him, legs closing as he tried to cover himself. 

“Kiba! What are you- Stop it!” He twisted, water beginning to splash out of the tub. 

“I told you I was cleaning you, Inui-kun. I managed to wash you outside by the time you woke up, but the human’s.. Seed still remains. It needs to be cleaned out.” Takumi felt his face burn with humiliation and anger. 

“I can take care of it myself! Let go of me!” One of his legs was hoisted up, and Takumi felt his heart jump into his throat as he noticed Yuuji’s cock, half hard, pressed against him and partially visible from the angle it was at. 

He was… huge. 

And there.

Right next to Takumi’s ass, which had just been penetrated only hours ago--

“K-kiba, please, I-- I can take care of it myself. I don’t need--” Takumi raised a hand to his mouth as he felt two of Yuuji’s fingers curl inside him without so much as a warning, the cloth held in the same had as he began to clean Takumi from the inside 

Takumi gripped onto the arm Yuuji still had around him with one hand, shivering from fright and embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry if it hurts, Inui-kun, but I need to be thorough. You understand, don’t you? It’ll be alright.” Yuuji placed a kiss against Takumi’s neck, his fingers sliding in deeper and brushing against his insides, as though searching for every bit of Kusaka that had been left. 

A small moan worked its way out of Takumi as he felt Yuuji’s fingers brush against something in him, and he wanted to die all over again as he felt himself grow stiff. 

“Please, K- Yuuji, stop!” Yuuji froze, and Takumi managed to tear himself out of Yuuji’s arms, shifting onto his knees on the other side of the tub. He trembled, unable to bring himself to look back. 

They remained quiet for several moments before Yuuji stood, and Takumi flinched, his eyes closing. A fluffy towel fell over his shoulders, and Yuuji began to guide Takumi to his feet.

“You’re all clean now.” He stepped out of the tub, reaching for a towel for himself. Takumi remained in the tub for several moments before he climbed out as well, holding the towel close around himself. 

The bathroom was massive. 

It didn’t look like it belonged to the dingy little apartment he shared with Kaidou or Yuka. 

Where the fuck were they? 

Takumi’s eyes followed Yuuji, who was at the end of the bathroom next to a little cart of drinks. He raised a pitcher of water and filled a fancy little glass, only to turn and make his way back to Takumi with the glass in hand. He held it out, his other arm coming to Takumi’s shoulder.

“Drink. You must be feeling hot after spending so long in tub, right?” Takumi wasn’t thirsty, but he didn’t know what to do. This was all so confusing. 

He took the glass and let Yuuji lead him from the bathroom. As they exited, an even larger bedroom greeted them on the outside. Takumi stared, and then took a drink of his water. It was cool going down his throat. 

He took another, smaller sip and slipped away from Yuuji’s side. 

“... Where are we?” Part of him was afraid to find out, for some reason. Yuuji turned away and went to one of the closets, pulling it open to retrieve some pajamas. 

“You’re safe here, that’s all that matters.” He dropped his towel and pulled on some pants before he turned back to Takumi, offering out a set that matched. They were dark and after working with Keitarou so long, Takumi could tell they were made of silk. 

“That doesn’t answer my question, Kiba!” Takumi slammed the glass down on the end table, his eyes shifting to the door for a moment. Could he make it out? Maybe if he transformed…

Yuuji only smiled and approached the bed, guiding Takumi to sit down with him. He took up the glass again and placed it in Takumi’s hands. 

“Drink, you’ll cool off faster that way.” Takumi’s eyes narrowed. He raised the glass and swiftly downed the contents before shoving the glass back into Yuuji’s hands and standing. 

“I’m leaving. I don’t know what you thought you were doing back there, and I..” He what? Appreciated Yuuji saving him? Even though Kusaka was dead, now? 

Kusaka was fucking dead! 

And left there in Keitarou’s kitchen with his head bashed in. 

Takumi felt sick, suddenly, and dropped back down to sit as the room spun. 

What? 

He was dead… that’s right, Kusaka was dead. Killed by Yuuji and left in Keitarou’s kitchen for Keitarou to find when he got home, and Takumi had no way to contact him. 

“Inui-kun?” Yuuji sounded concerned. 

“I need to go. I-I have to-- Keitarou’s all alone, and--” He stood up again, only to sink back down. 

Why weren’t his legs cooperating? 

“Inui-kun, it’s going to be okay.” Yuuji’s arm came around his shoulder and pulled him close, and Takumi found his eyes growing blurry. 

What the fuck? 

“You should rest now, you’ve been through a lot today.” Yuuji’s other arm came around him, gently patting the top of his head as if to soothe a wounded animal. Takumi tried to push him away, but his arms were too weak. 

What was happening??

“K-kiba… you.. W-what did you…” His eyes slid shut as his head came to rest against Yuuji’s chest.

“Get some rest, Inui-kun. I promise you’ll be safe now.” The last thing Takumi remembered before drifting off was feeling his head tilted up, and something soft pressing against his lips.

* * *

When Takumi next woke up, he was tucked neatly under thick covers and satiny sheets. He groaned and slowly sat up, his skull throbbing. 

When had he gone to sleep? 

Takumi breathed out slowly, burying his face in his hands as he tried to calm the oncoming panic that was bubbling up in his chest, only to startle as he felt something cold tickle at his back. He opened his eyes, holding concern at the silky pajamas he was wearing that he hadn’t put on himself and shifted, reaching behind to pull up a chain. 

Takumi jumped onto his knees and turned, his eyes following the chain up to the headboard. He grabbed it with his other hand and  _ tugged _ , confusion and fear beginning to mingle with anxiety as he found it was stronger than it looked, and more horribly, attached to him. He dropped the chain and felt around his neck where sleek, skin tight metal encircled his throat without the slightest bit of give.

What the fuck was this?

Takumi knocked one of the pillows to the side and stood, placing his foot to the elegantly carved headboard as he began to pull on it, gradually beginning to use all the strength he had before pausing to catch his breath. 

What the hell was this made out of?!

He rammed his foot into the headboard, earning barely the sound of cracking wood. 

It was a start. He would just have to keep at it until--

“Inui-kun? What are you doing?” Takumi turned around again, the chain falling as his attention landed on Yuuji, who wore the same dark suit and had his hair slicked back. He stood in the doorway with a tray of soup, worry in his eyes. Takumi growled, slamming his fist into the wall.

“Kiba! What the hell is going on here?” Balancing the tray with one hand, Yuuji pulled the door closed and walked into the room. He set it on the end table and moved up to the bed, reaching out for Takumi’s hand. 

“Inui-kun, come down from there. You could get hurt.” As he took Takumi’s hand, Takumi yanked away and stepped back, his feet digging into the plush mattress below. A look of deep concern crossed Yuuji’s face. 

“Inui-kun..?” 

“Get this fucking thing off me, now. I don’t know why you-- just  _ take it off _ .” Takumi grabbed for the chain again and held up, unable to hide the tremble in his body. Still, Yuuji looked at him with concern in those soft brown eyes, and approached the other side of the bed. 

“Inui-kun, please sit down. I know we’re sturdier than humans, but I don’t want you to fall and hurt yourself.” He easily snagged Takumi’s wrist in one hand and began to pull him down, his arm soon wrapping around Takumi to pull him into a hug. Takumi tensed, and tried to push away. 

“Get  _ off _ !” Yuuji sighed, taking a seat on the bed as he held Takumi. 

“I know the past day has been difficult for you, Inui-kun. But that’s over now. You’re safe here, I promise. Please, lay down. You need more rest.” No! Takumi was not going to fucking lay down and sleep while all this shit was happening around him. He snarled, trying to shove Yuuji away. However, the weakness in Takumi’s arms made Yuuji barely move at all. Yuuji just pulled him closer, holding a hand to the other side of Takumi’s head to secure the embrace. 

Takumi could feel his heart beat picking up, and his breath was coming out unevenly. 

After a few moments of fruitless struggling, Yuuji pressed a kiss to Takumi’s head and slowly laid them both down, his arms further securing themselves around Takumi as he pulled him flush against his chest. 

“Inui-kun, why don’t you let me help you relax? We can discuss what we’ll do later on, but you’ve been through so much stress lately.” Yuuji sounded sad, and Takumi almost found himself wanting to return to embrace to fix it. 

“There’s  _ nothing _ you can do, Kiba. Just let me go. I don’t know what’s going through your head right now, but this… this is fucked up!” He grabbed Yuuji’s wrist, beginning to try and untangle himself when all of a sudden one of Yuuji’s hands was beginning to work the buttons of Takumi’s shirt open, one by one. 

“Kiba!” Was Yuuji even  _ listening _ ? Takumi squirmed, but Yuuji was leaning in and pressing kisses to his jaw as his fingers caught one of Takumi’s nipples and began to gently press kneed at it while the other hand began to loosen the perfectly tied bow on Takumi’s pants. 

Takumi flailed, knocking his elbow into Yuuji to no avail as Yuuji’s hand slipped effortlessly into his pants, taking Takumi in his hand to stroke softly. 

“Kiba! Kiba get off of me, or I  _ swear _ I’m--” Takumi was cut off as Yuuji leaned over him and pressed his lips to Takumi’s. His tongue was quick and skilled, darting past Takumi’s lips and circling around, almost like he were trying to devour Takumi. A small noise caught in the back of Takumi’s throat, and he felt himself grow weak from all the soft touches. 

How was he supposed to fight this without hurting Yuuji? 

Kusaka was already dead, Takumi couldn’t handle being the cause of another death. 

Yuuji’s hand worked with careful dedication, his thumb and fingers tracing gently with every pump and tease. He shifted, slowly bring himself to rest over Takumi has he pushed Takumi’s shirt open fully, pausing the touches down below only so he could free Takumi’s slowly hardening erection free from his pants. Once finished, he dived back down lips to the nipple he had been playing with before, lips sucking softly as his tongue flicked around the sensitive nub. 

Takumi didn’t want this. 

Why was this happening? 

He tried to push Yuuji away, movements sluggish, but Yuuji ignored it and kept on going. 

Takumi knew Yuuji was hard; He had felt him strained in the confines of his suit when he had held him. 

Yuuji sat up and turned to the bedside table, and Takumi took this chance to land a rather heavy kick into Yuuji’s stomach.

“I said stop it! Fuck!” Yuuji’s hand closed around a bottle of oil and he snatched Takumi’s ankle up with his free hand, one knee pinning the other down as he placed a kiss to Takumi’s ankle, then calf, then thigh as he scooted up, trapping Takumi between the mattress and the headboard. 

“Inui-kun, you don’t need to fight anymore. I already said I’ll take care of you. You’ll be safe, and no one will ever hurt you again.” He kept his hold on Takumi’s leg, and Takumi yanked and pushed, trying to throw him off balance so he could get away.. 

“You’re the only one who's fucking hurting me right now! Kiba,  _ please,  _ get off of me!” He was even starting to beg, now. 

He hadn’t even begged while Kusaka had thrown him over the kitchen counter and--

“Takumi.. You don’t understand now, but you will someday. I care for you, and I want you to be safe.” Yuuji caught one of Takumi’s hands as he had been about to punch him and placed a kiss to the back of his knuckle before releasing him and tugging Takumi onto his back, kneeling between both legs. Takumi tried to back away, but Yuuji still had a hold of one of his legs as he began to pour a gratuitous amount of oil onto his free hand before slicking his fingers up and pressing them to Takumi’s hole. 

Even though Takumi’s body had healed, he still felt as though his ass was sore from the night before. He winced, letting out a noise of discomfort as one of Yuuji’s fingers slid in easily. Yuuji frowned, beginning to work him open and loosen him up. 

“You’re still loose from before… that filthy human.” He pressed another finger in and Takumi found himself clenching his hands into fists to keep from crying out as Yuuji’s fingers went slow and careful, as though to coat every bit of his insides with oil. 

“P-please, stop…” He raised one of his fists to his face, tears beginning to burn in his eyes as Yuuji delicately stretched and stroked. 

It felt good, nothing like the night before with Kusaka, who had done the barest minimum before jamming it in. Unlike Kusaka, Yuuji was actually taking his time and-- 

_ No _ . 

This still wasn’t okay! 

Yuuji’s fingers brushed past something sweet like they had the night before, and Takumi let out a sharp whimper, trying to sit up so he could pull back. A small smile broke over Yuuji’s face and he looped his arm around Takumi’s leg so he could reach for Takumi’s cock, where he could simultaneously stroke inside and out for a few moments. 

Takumi shivered, his attempt to escape put on hold as gentle, forced pleasure flooded through him. He mumbled Yuuji’s surname, a heavy flush taking over his cheeks. 

“I’m here, Inui-kun. Just a few more moments.” Yuuji’s hand went from Takumi’s cock and spread out over his belly as he pulled his fingers free and shifted on his knees. Takumi heard the cap of the oil opening again, followed by the sounds of what had to be a belt buckle. 

Takui opened his eyes. He hadn’t realized they had closed. 

His eyes felt gunky and his cheeks were hot. 

The arm Yuuji had looped around Takumi’s leg tightened suddenly as Takumi felt him shift in, and yet again something began to nudge its way inside of him. 

“Wait, please, K-kiba-- Yuuji ple--” Yuuji’s other arm snaked around his back and he held Takumi close as he slowly began to rock into him, his releasing his leg so his other hand could come up and cradle Takumi’s head. 

Takumi gasped as he felt Yuuji bobbing in and out, thrusts first shallow before going deeper and deeper. Each thrust brushed against that awful spot, and Takumi found himself moaning softly against Yuuji’s lips as he leaned in to capture Takumi for a messy yet dominating kiss. 

How was his body feeling so good from this? 

He didn’t want it.

He  _ knew _ he didn’t want it. 

Yuuji knew--

Did he know? 

Takumi’s thoughts were cut off as Yuuji gave a sudden, hard thrust, and Takumi’s felt a shocked groan rip from the back of his throat as Yuuji set a steady pace, not once missing the spot that had Takumi’s toes curling. 

Above him, Yuuji was saying his name. He was saying other things too, but Takumi couldn’t concentrate properly, especially not when Yuuji’s lips were pressing sloppy kisses to his jaw and around his neck where the collar was fixed. 

Yuuji reached between them, his hand closing around Takumi again. He didn’t even manage three pumps of Takumi’s cock before Takumi found himself coming all over his stomach with a hiss, his body trembling under Yuuji’s as Yuuji worked every last drop from Takumi. Once finished, he paused in his thrusts to sit up, arm still around Takumi’s exhausted body as he pulled him up. 

Takumi let himself be guided onto his knees, compliant as Yuuji situated him in his lap before he held onto Takumi tightly and began to thrust again, his angle deeper and stuffing Takumi more than he was certain was possible. He cried out as he was bounced up and down on Yuuji’s lap, gripping one of Yuuji’s forearms for support. The sound of a chain rattling behind him was an awful, unpleasant reminder of how this was happening, even though it could have gone completely different if the opportunity had been presented. 

It didn’t take long for Yuuji to come after, and Takumi found himself being laid down against Yuuji’s chest, much like before. 

Fingers brushed sweaty strands of hair from Takumi’s face, clearing away a spot for Yuuji to kiss at Takumi’s temple. 

He could still feel Yuuji inside him, and small bits of fluid was managing to leak out a little between their locked bodies. Yuuji didn’t pull out, and only held onto Takumi as he settled his chin above Takumi’s head. 

“I love you, Takumi.” Yuuji’s voice was quiet, and Takumi closed his eyes, hurt and frustration and exhaustion all rolled into one as he tried to think of what he could do to fix this. 

This couldn’t be how things went. Yuuji wasn’t this kind of person. Yuuji was gentle and kind. 

He didn’t kill humans.

He didn’t abduct people and hold them against their will. 

Yuuji was a good person, certainly better than Takumi could ever be.

“I know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ive wanted to write kus/tak and kib/tak for SOOOO LONG but its hard when its been years since i watched 555  
> still i love takumi  
> takumi is a good boy  
> (i'm sure he'll get rescued some day LOL)


End file.
